1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to articles of manufacture for administration of pharmacologically-active substances, transdermally, orally and by means of implant (e.g., subdermal implant). The devices consist essentially of a vinyl chloride polymer or copolymer of vinyl chloride containing a majority of vinyl chloride monomeric units and a small amount of other vinyl monomeric units, e.g., vinyl acetate, and intimately dispersed therewith at least one of said pharmacologically-active agents and a plasticizer. Examples of pharmacologically-active agents are isosorbide dinitrate, nicotine, indomethacin, clonidine, glyceryl trinitrate, guanfacine and prostaglandin. Contemplated within the scope of this invention are devices for the controlled release and transdermal administration of such pharmacologically-active agents as nitroglycerine (e.g., in the treatment of conditions, e.g., angina pectoris).
2. The Prior Art
Many prior art articles of manufacture have been disclosed for controlled release delivery of various drugs including transdermal delivery of nitroglycerin. In general, however, available commercial devices and indeed devices published in the prior art are limited with respect to rate of delivery of pharmacologically-active substance.
Canadian Patent No. 930,668 discloses a bandage for administering drugs comprised of a backing member, a pressure sensitive adhesive, and at least one reservoir disposed between the backing member and pressure sensitive adhesive. The reservoir is comprised of a systemically active drug formulation confined within a wall member, the wall member being formed from a drug release rate controlling material. The reservoir can be in the form of discrete microcapsules or distinct reservoir compartments or layers. The reservoir can also be in the form of walled containers having one or more interior drug-containing chambers, as well as solid matrices having a systemically active drug distributed therethrough. The Canadian patent discloses a wide variety of materials which can be used to form the reservoir. Among the materials mentioned are silicone rubbers, hydrophilic polymers of monoesters of an olefinic acid, polyvinylalcohol, polyvinylacetate, plasticized polyvinylchloride, plasticized nylon, collagen, modified collagen, gelatin, and waxes such as polyethylene wax, oxidized polyethylene wax, hydrogenated castor oil and the like, with the silicone rubbers being preferred. The Canadian patent does not contain any examples showing the use of plasticized polyvinyl chloride.
Similarly, Zaffaroni, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,636 issued on Nov. 25, 1975 discloses a drug delivery device for administering a drug at a controlled rate for a prolonged period of time comprising a plurality of reservoirs containing drug distributed through a matrix. The reservoirs and the matrix are formed of materials permeable to passage of the drug. The rate of drug permeation from the reservoir is lower than the rate of permeation through the matrix so that release from the reservoir is the drug release rate controlling step. Thus, Example 6, at column 15, lines 5-30 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,636 relates to a polyvinyl chloride resin containing plasticizer and prednisolone disodium phosphate thusly:
"A drug delivery device for the controlled, oral administration of water-soluble prednisolone is prepared as follows: first, a plurality of drug reservoirs comprising porous, discrete particles of polymerized poly(vinyl chloride) of about 100 microns diameter are prepared by mixing 100 g of suspension grade poly(vinyl chloride) resin with 50 g of octyl diphenyl phosphate and 10 g of prednisolone disodium phosphate at room temperature into a sticky, wet mass. Next, the temperature of the mixture is raised to 80.degree. C. for about 3 to 7 minutes, while stirring, to form dry, free flowing discrete drug reservoirs. The reservoirs are uniformly dispersed through a matrix by mixing 50 g of reservoirs containing the prednisolone with 140 g of polydimethylsiloxane, 10 g of silicone oil, and 0.5 g of stannous octoate. After mixing the ingredients, the mixture is charged into pill mods and allowed to cure for 30 minutes. Oral administration of the resulting device yields a controlled essentially constant rate of release of prednisolone phosphate to the gastrointenstinal tract to give a more uniform blood level of prednisolone over a longer period of time than is achieved when prednisolone alcohol is administered by standard prior art pills."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,109 (Dick, et al) issued on Apr. 17, 1979 entitled "Devices for Protecting Animals from Ectooarasites" discloses and claims:
"In an animal collar for controlling fleas and ticks on cats and dogs, a part of said animal collar being formed of a solid vinyl or vinylidene polymer matrix in which is dispersed a pesticidal composition, an improved pesticidal composition consisting essentially of:
(a) 0.5 to 15% by weight of an ethylenically unsaturated oil, and
(b) a mixture of diethyl 0-(2-isopropyl-4-methyl-6-pyrimdinyl)thionophosphate and diethyl 0-(2-isopropyl-4-methyl-6-pyrimidinyl)phosphate, wherein diethyl 0-(2-isopropyl-4-methyl-6-pyrimidinyl) thionophosphate is 10 to 90% by weight of said mixture and diethyl 0-(2-isopropyl-4-methyl-6-pyrimidinyl)phosphate is 90 to 10% by weight of said mixture."
wherein the "solid vinyl . . . matrix" and the plasticizers are described thusly: "The macromolecular substance preferably has a weight of more than 1000; it is selected from the homopolymers and copolymers obtained starting from vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl acetals, vinylalcohol, vinylbenzene and divinylbenzene and vinylidene chloride; the copolymers may, in addition, contain additional components such as ethylenic, propylenic, butadienic, isoprenic, acrylic and methacrylic components.
Preferably, the macromolecular substance is a polymer or copolymer of a vinyl compound such as, for example, the polyvinyl halides. The particularly preferred macromolecular substances are polymers or copolymers of vinyl chloride.
The macromolecular substance preferably contains one or more plasticizers.
The plasticizers are liquid esters with a vapour pressure of less than 0.0001 mm/Hg at 25.degree. C. Some nonrestrictive examples of plasticizers are: diethyl, dimethyl, dipropyl, dibutyl, dihexyl, dioctyl and didecyl phthalate, dibutyl, diamyl, dinonyl, dioctyl, and didecyl adipate, dipropyl, dibutyl, dibenzyl and dioctyl sebacate, diethyl, dipropyl and dibutyl citrate, triphenyl and tricresyl phosphate and the triglycerides.
The preferred plasticizers are dibutyl phthalate and dioctyl adipate, which make it possible to obtain an arrangement with good flexibility, on the surface of which the active principle appears rapidly and regularly."
Furthermore, as is well known, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is never used alone, but is always mixed with other ingredients before being processed. Polyvinyl chloride appeared initially to be an unpromising resin because of its thermal instability and high rigidity. PVC, however, was then discovered to form a rubber-like material when dissolved hot in high boiling solvents known as plasticizers and cooled to room temperature. PVC is now available in a number of different physical forms and types, and its manufacture depends on the form desired. Thus, PVC is available as a vinyl latex, a dispersion resin, or a general purpose resin. PVC latexes are true colloidal dispersions of submicrometer particles in water, stabilized by a surfactant system, and need plasticizers in order to form a continuous film. The PVC in vinyl latex is manufactured by emulsion polymerization.
Dispersion resins are produced by emulsion polymerization and are mixed with plasticizers to form a colloidal dispersion. Such dispersions are known as plastisols and are easily handled and readily pourable. When heated to a temperature of about 148.degree. to 177.degree. C. the plastisol is transformed to a homogeneous melt which, upon cooling to below 50.degree. C., results in a tough flexible product. The PVC resins made by emulsion polymerization are hard spheres of particle size between about 0.05 and 20 microns, such as between 1 and 20 microns. They do not have the ability to absorb plasticizers. Therefore, a mixture containing, for example, 30% plasticizer and 70% PVC resin, produces a flowable liquid, known as "plastisol".
General purpose PVC resins are made by mass and suspension polymerization process, and comprise the largest amount of PVC resins produced, such as at least 80% of all PVC resins, and are used chiefly to make so-called 100% vinyl products by a variety of molding and extrusion techniques. Resins intended for flexible applications should have good uptake of plasticizer in a dry blending operation and contain more than 25% of a plasticizer system. PVC compounds that contain less than 25% plasticizers are referred to as semirigid compounds. The PVC resins manufactured by suspension and bulk polymerization are 50 to 200, such as 100 to 150 microns in diameter, and are like sponges. They are capable of absorbing large amounts of plasticizers, so that even a 50% plasticizer, 50% PVC resin composition would result in a non-flowing, solid material.